Holders Wiki:Series list
''Note: List may not be completely accurate. Taken from here. Note that this list only includes #1-528.'' # Holder of the End # Holder of the Beginning # Holder of Eternity # Holder of Nothing # Holder of Light # Holder of Song # Holder of the Path # Holder of Wealth # Holder of Wisdom # Holder of Ambition # Holder of Life # Holder of Death # Holder of Darkness # Holder of the Adversary # Holder of the Past # Holder of the Future # Holder of the Present # Holder of Passion # Holder of Innocence # Holder of Deception # Holder of Rage # Holder of Chaos # Holder of Hate # Holder of Color # Holder of Creation # Holder of Time # Holder of Sleep # Holder of Clarity # Holder of Frost # Holder of the Flame # Holder of Silence # Holder of the Speed # Holder of Wind # Holder of Oblivion # Holder of Fear # Holder of Faith # Holder of Confusion # Holder of Accuracy # Holder of Absence # Holder of the Abandoned # Holder of Solitude # Holder of the Star # Holder of Earth # Holder of War # Holder of Peace # Holder of the Mirror # Holder of the Bloom # Holder of Sacrifice # Holder of the Grail # Holder of the Afterlife # Holder of Illusion # Holder of Disgust # Holder of the Anvil # Holder of the File # Holder of Cruelty # Holder of Reality # Holder of the Truth # Holder of Lies # Holder of Work # Holder of Twins # Holder of Madness # Holder of Salvation # Holder of Damnation # Holder of Nature # Holder of Agony # Holder of Greed # Holder of the Cosmos # Holder of the Negative # Holder of the Mind # Holder of the Map # Holder of the Sky # Holder of Sanity # Holder of Triumph # Holder of the Mark # Holder of Chance # Holder of Fate # Holder of Divinity # Holder of the Rails # Holder of the Flesh # Holder of Extravagance # Holder of Simplicity # Holder of Purity # Holder of Corruption # Holder of Dreams # Holder of Sorrow # Holder of the Lens # Holder of Youth # Holder of Void # Holder of the Heart # Holder of the Seeker # Holder of Honor # Holder of Salmacis # Holder of Slaughter # Holder of the Self # Holder of the Purpose # Holder of Rest # Holder of Martyrdom # Holder of the Second Seed # Holder of the Remains # Holder of the Tower # Holder of Cognition # Holder of the Soul # Holder of the Pact # Holder of the Hearing # Holder of the Voice # Holder of Intuition # Holder of the Blue # Holder of the Red # Holder of Rigor Mortis # Holder of Humility # Holder of the Neverender # Holder of Victory # Holder of Surrender # Holder of Reincarnation # Holder of Pestilence # Holder of Guilt # Holder of the Syzygy # Holder of Joy # Holder of Cowardice # Holder of Sweets # Holder of Midnight # Holder of Health # Holder of Obsession # Holder of Prestige # Holder of Forgiveness # Holder of Isolation # Holder of the Seven Masks # Holder of Memories # Holder of the Downtrodden # Holder of the Script # Holder of Loyalty # Holder of Fame # Holder of Compassion # Holder of Skepticism # Holder of the Odds # Holder of the Fact # Holder of Submission # Holder of Denial # Holder of Entertainment # Holder of Forsaken Reality # Holder of the Wheel # Holder of Balance # Holder of the Seal # Holder of the Cost # Holder of the Harvest # Holder of the Sun # Holder of the Ego # Holder of History # Holder of Nightmares # Holder of Numbness WILL WIKIFY THE REST OF THIS LIST LATER: 151. Holder of Tyranny 152. Holder of Repose 153. Holder of Structure 154. Holder of the Boom 155. Holder of Muse 156. Holder of the Shield 157. Holder of Mercy 158. Holder of Respite 159. Holder of Treachery 160. Holder of the Paranoid 161. Holder Of Loss 162. Holder of Sickness 163. Holder of Decay 164. Holder of Devotion 165. Holder of Research 166. Holder of the Ethereal 167. Holder of the Palette 168. Holder of Zeal 169. Holder of Mortality 170. Holder of the Centuries 171. Holder of Infinite Patience 172. Holder of Obedience 173. Holder of Shadows 174. Holder of Detachment 175. Holder of Ashes 176. Holder of Opening Doors 177. Holder of the Shooting Star 178. Holder of Change 179. Holder of Trajectory 180. Holder of Seduction 181. Holder of the Five Rings 182. Holder of Shame 183. Holder of Belief 184. Holder of Brutality 185. Holder of The Game 186. Holder of Understanding 187. Holder of Ecstasy 188. Holder of The Blank Canvas 189. Holder of Justice 190. Holder of Putridity 191. Holder of Secrets 192. Holder of Indulgence 193. Holder of the Kiss 194. Holder of the Destroyed 195. Holder of Trade 196. Holder of Penance 197. Holder of Laughter 198. Holder of Blazes 199. Holder of Thrill 200. Holder of Fantasy 201. Holder of Identity 202. Holder of Clairvoyance 203. Holder of Images 204. Holder of Imagination 205. Holder of the Influence 206. Holder of the Northern Light 207. Holder of Hope 208. Holder of the Firstborn 209. Holder of the Eastern Seas 210. Holder of Sound 211. Holder of Finality 212. Holder of Pain 213. Holder of Grace 214. Holder of Vanity 215. Holder of Chastisement 216. Holder of Poverty 217. Holder of Harmony 218. Holder of Prophecy 219. Holder of Warfare 220. Holder of Ingenuity 221. Holder of Prehistory 222. Holder of Science 223. Holder of the Equation 224. Holder of Is 225. Holder of Lore 226. Holder of Gore 227. Holder of Music 228. Holder of False Truth 229. Holder of Friendship 230. Holder of All Consuming Despair 231. Holder of Sympathy 232. Holder of Deliverance 233. Holder of Sincerity 234. Holder of Order 235. Holder of Valor 236. Holder of Trust 237. Holder of Space 238. Holder of Chastity 239. Holder of Details 240. Holder of the Finale 241. Holder of Temptation 242. Holder of Insistence 243. Holder of Degeneracy 244. Holder of the Lionhearted 245. Holder of Etiquette 246. Holder of Jealousy 247. Holder of Metaphor 248. Holder of Selfishness 249. Holder of the Blaze 250. Holder of the Human Spirit 251. Holder of the Gregarious 252. Holder of Diligence 253. Holder of Fiction 254. Holder of Strength 255. Holder of Perversion 256. Holder of Hunger 257. Holder of Endurance 258. Holder of Gemini 259. Holder of Imprisonment 260. Holder of Revenge 261. Holder of the Worm 262. Holder of Eden 263. Holder of Sanguine 264. Holder of Repentance 265. Holder of Suffering 266. Holder of Rapture 267. Holder of the First Shard 268. Holder of Forever 269. Holder of Nerve 270. Holder of Thunder 271. Holder of Relaxation 272. Holder of Melodies 273. Holder of Betrayal 274. Holder of Mourning 275. Holder of Heroism 276. Holder of Insanity 277. Holder of Longevity 278. Holder of Lust 279. Holder of Foolishness 280. Holder of Freedom 281. Holder of Vindication 282. Holder of the Conscious 283. Holder of Labor 284. Holder of Candles 285. Holder of Blasphemy 286. Holder of Dross 287. Holder of Milgram 288. Holder of Peregrination 289. Holder of Literature 290. Holder of Vibration 291. Holder of the Companions 292. Holder of Visions 293. Holder of Deletion 294. Holder of Decision 295. Holder of Immolare 296. Holder of the Noose 297. Holder of the Firefly 298. Holder of Community 299. Holder of Bloodlust 300. Holder of Woe 301. Holder of Help 302. Holder of Abnegation 303. Holder of the Chthonic 304. Holder of the Holocaust 305. Holder Of Cataclysm 306. Holder of The Angel 307. Holder of Winter 308. Holder of Depression 309. Holder of Courage 310. Holder Of Terror 311. Holder of Deities 312. Holder of Alms 313. Holder of Piety 314. Holder of Phlogiston 315. Holder of Hypocrisy 316. Holder of Thought 317. Holder of Legacy 318. Holder of Good and Evil 319. Holder of Altruism 320. Holder of the Law 321. Holder of Conscience 322. Holder of Futility 323. Holder of Hopelessness 324. Holder of Desperation 325. Holder of Restraint 326. Holder of Luck 327. Holder of the Western Seas 328. Holder of Treasure 329. Holder of Perdition 330. Holder of the Story 331. Holder of the Fragile 332. Holder of Absolution 333. Holder of Karma 334. Holder of the Beholden 335. Holder of Collections 336. Holder of Skin 337. Holder of Galaxies 338. Holder of All That Ever Was But Is No Longer 339. Holder of Choice 340. Holder of Turmoil 341. Holder of the Loop 342. Holder of Instruction 343. Holder of Servitude 344. Holder Of Fire 345. Holder of Envy 346. Holder of Charms 347. Holder of Exit 348. Holder of the Rose 349. Holder of the Note 350. Holder of Serenity 351. Holder of Number 352. Holder of the Challenge 353. Holder of Vibrance 354. Holder of Relinquishment 355. Holder of Realization 356. Holder of Edges 357. Holder of Anguish 358. Holder of Improvement 359. Holder of Deviance 360. Holder of Fury 361. Holder of Logic 362. Holder of Apathy 363. Holder of Tragedy 364. Holder of the Glyph 365. Holder of the Year 366. Holder of Sadism 367. The Holder of Continuation 368. Holder of Paradise 369. Holder of Gluttony 370. Holder of Beauty 371. Holder of Boredom 372. Holder of Adaptation 373. Holder of Blessed 374. Holder of Nod 375. Holder of the Gods 376. Holder of Safety 377. Holder of Twilight 378. Holder of Thirst 379. Holder of the Five Phases 380. Holder of the Knowledge of Good and Evil 381. Holder of the Unknown 382. Holder of the White Moon 383. Holder of Misery 384. Holder of What Never Was 385. Holder of the Plague 386. Holder of the Living End 387. Holder of Disbelief 388. Holder of Bliss 389. Holder of Magnetism 390. Holder of the Eight Directions 391. Holder of Sentience 392. Holder Of the Mist 393. Holder of the Beast 394. Holder of the Returned Hope 395. Holder of Satisfaction 396. Holder of Respiration 397. Holder of Crushed Aspirations 398. Holder of Chirography 399. Holder of the Unseen Colour 400. Holder of Attachment 401. Holder of the Found 402. Holder of Lost Hope 403. Holder of the Many 404. Holder of the Missing 405. Holder of Sloth 406. Holder of Data 407. Holder of Fortune 408. Holder of Tomorrow 409. Holder of Moisture 410. Holder of Progress 411. Holder of Catharsis 412. Holder of Meaning 413. Holder of Measure 414. Holder of Commitment 415. Holder of Malice 416. Holder of Authority 417. Holder of Crafts 418. Holder of Restlessness 419. Holder of the Parable 420. Holder of Belonging 421. Holder of Immortality 422. Holder of Panic 423. Holder of Delirium 424. Holder of Paradox 425. Holder of Contrapasso 426. Holder of Idiocy 427. Holder of the Living Unborn 428. Holder of Holes 429. Holder of Development 430. Holder of the Dirge 431. Holder of Agility 432. Holder of the Celestial Spheres 433. Holder of Filth 434. Holder of the House 435. Holder of Awe 436. Holder of Miscarriage 437. Holder of Innocent Laughter 438. Holder of Babel 439. Holder of Concealment 440. Holder of Reverie 441. Holder of Tranquility 442. Holder of Holders 443. Holder of Ambivalence 444. Holder of Serpents 445. Holder of Summons 446. Holder of the Absolute 447. Holder of Momentum 448. Holder of the First Seed 449. Holder of Virility 450. Holder of Wolves 451. Holder of Transformation 452. Holder of Technology 453. Holder of Uniqueness 454. Holder of the Cipher 455. Holder of the Second Shard 456. Holder of Discernment 457. Holder of Vengeance 458. Holder of the Dragon 459. Holder of the One 460. Holder of Excuses 461. Holder of Essance 462. Holder of Solipsism 463. Holder of the Sparrow 464. Holder of Pareidolia 465. Holder of Obscurity 466. Holder of the Transition 467. Holder of Doubt 468. Holder of Synchronicity 469. Holder of Revelry 470. Holder of Carelessness 471. Holder of the Schism 472. Holder of the Last Dream 473. Holder of the Bardo 474. Holder of the Cleansed 475. Holder of Coincidence 476. Holder of Comfort 477. Holder of Forgotten Truths 478. Holder of Academia 479. Holder of Eisoptrophobia 480. Holder of Paranoia 481. Holder of the Universe 482. Holder of Enlightenment 483. Holder of the Code 484. Holder of the Eight 485. Holder of the Nibelung 486. Holder of Self-Loathing 487. Holder of Acceptance 488. Holder of Grief 489. Holder of the Blazon 490. Holder of Love 491. Holder of Exodus 492. Holder of Observation 493. Holders of the Psyche 494. Holders of Brotherhood 495. Holder of Pleasure 496. Holder of the Sought 497. Holder of the Internet 498. Holder of the Seen 499. Holder of the Motive 500. Holder of Birth 501. Holder of Floccinaucinihilipilification 502. Holder of Uncertainty 503. Holder of Humanity 504. Holder of Radiation 505. Holder of Disease 506. Holder of Redemption 507. Holder of You 508. Holder of Gum 509. Holder of Waste 510. Holder of Alliances 511. Holder of Farewell 512. Holder of Comparisons 513. Holder of the Watchers 514. Holder of Pride 515. Holder of Heaven 516. Holder of Disaster 517. Holder of Pandemonium 518. Holder of Religion 519. Holder of Remorse 520. Holder of Conformity 521. Holder of the Debt 522. Holder Incognito 523. Holder of Quintessence 524. Holder of Power 525. Holder of Burning Winds 526. Holder of the Fetters 527. Holder of Transgression 528. Holder of Wrath 529. Holder of Age 530. Holder of Motion 531. Holder of Being 532. Holder of Eyes 533. Holder of Mockery 534. Holder of the Cycle 535. Holder of Banishment 536. The Holder of Self-Control 537. The Holder of the Horizon 538. Holder of the Journey 539. Holder of Destruction 540. Holder of the Fuel 541. Holder of Promises 542. ‘The Holder of Blasphemy’ 543. The Holder of Respect 544. The Holder Of Knowledge 545. The Holder of Schizophrenia 546. The Holder of Rage 547. The Holder Of Ecstasy 548. The Holder of Righteous Fury 549. Holder of Forbidden Tongues 550. Holder of Eternal Life 551. Holder of Hands 552. Holder of Surrealism 553. The Holder of Resolve 554. The Holder of Essence 555. The Holder of Desolation 556. Holder of Everything 557. Holder of Evil 558. Holder of Employment 559. Holder of Fertility 560. Holder of Disillusion 561. Holder of the Center 562. Holder of the Grand Pivot 563. Holder of the Ring 564. Holder of Masochism 565. Holder of the Heathen Child 570. Holder of Elements 572. Holder of Vandalism 598. Holder of the Bow 600. Holder of What Needn't Exist 601. Holder of Angst 602. Holder of the Gaze 614. Holder of Thought 666. Holder of the Demons 672. Holder of Riddles 685. Holder of the List 700. Holder of Film 713. Holder of Bad Luck 777. Holder of Ink 782. The Holder of Determination 811. Holder of Dusk 812. Holder of Dawn 842. Holder of Quantum 852. Holder of the Strategy 853. Holder of Electricity 999. Holder of Pudding 1000. Holder of the Card 1001. Holder of Talent 1083. Holder of Tempo 1111. Holder of First 1112. Holder of Second 1200. Holder of Mercantile 1218. Holder of the Puppet 1230. Holder of Awakening 1337. Holder of Leet 1347. Holder of Retribution 1348. Holder of Scorn 1400. Holder of Pencil 1420. Holder of the Forsaken 1480. Holder of Oaths 1481. Holder of Water 1482. Holder of Fright 1485. Holder of Horror 1486. Holder of Amusement 1487. Holder of the Burning Armor 1500. The Holder of Empathy 1565. Holder of the Reminder 1566. Holders of the 7 Deadly Sins: Lust 1567. Holders of the 7 Deadly Sins: Wrath 1568. Holders of the 7 Deadly Sins: Envy 1569. Holders of the 7 Deadly Sins: Gluttony 1618. Holder of Knowing 1651. Holder of Speech 1729. Holder of the Call 1874. The Forge 1972. Holder of Fluffy Kittens 1973. The Hardest Part of the Journey 1974. Holder of the Ancients 1998. Holder of Dark Paths 1999. Holder of Realms 2000. Holder of Blessing 2001. Holder of Atonement 2002. Holder of Cake 2003. Holder of the Hallows 2004. Holder of Anarchy 2005. Holder of the Weed 2006. Holder of Furries 2007. Holder of Insanity 2008. Holder of Survival 2015. Holder of Pollution 2069. Holder of Incarceration 2333. Holder of Aviation 2418. Holder of Famine 2535. Holder of Suffocation 2536. Holder of Completion 2537. Holder of Blood 2538. Holder of Legion